It has become recognized that the physically handicapped, or physically challenged, have needs and desires just as do physically able persons, and generally desire to live as normal a lifestyle as is permitted by their disability. In the past, such persons were often restricted to a hospital or other facility, or to their home, where their disability precluded outside activities to any appreciable degree. Accordingly, in the past there has been no great demand for clothing for such persons, which had the appearance of standard clothing and yet could be easily donned and removed by such physically challenged persons (or their caretakers).
More recently, however, recognition has been given to the special needs and problems of such individuals (e. g., Federal requirements for access to public buildings by the physically handicapped, etc.), and such persons are encouraged to spend more time in the outside world. Accordingly, they have need to be dressed and clothed appropriately. The initial situation of such individuals already places them at a disadvantage, as they are limited to a wheelchair or other such aid, and the lack of appropriate attire is demeaning to say the least. While some such individuals are capable of donning standard clothing, at least given sufficient time, the effort required is generally far above that required for physically able persons, who accomplish such actions daily as a matter of course with no particular thought or effort. If the disabled person is incapable of such for him or herself, then a caretaker must dress (or at least assist in dressing) the person, which also requires a great deal of effort for all parties concerned.
Thus, a need will be seen for apparel, particularly upper garments adapted for wear on the torso or upper body of the individual, which apparel presents the appearance and fit of standard clothing (i. e., shirts, blouses, etc.), yet provides extreme ease in donning and removal. The garments must provide at least one seam along each normally closed tubular element (torso, sleeves, neck opening, etc.) which is easily opened and closed by a reusable closure. While at least one embodiment is directed to outer wear for use in public, another embodiment comprises a night shirt, dressing gown, or the like which is also easily applied and removed by disabled persons or by their caretakers.